Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application Number JP2003-331635 filed on Sep. 24, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device, more particularly to a circuit device having a wiring part for forming an electric circuit therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 8A and 8B, a constitution of a conventional semiconductor device 100 will be described. FIG. 8A is a plan view of the semiconductor device 100 and FIG. 8B is a section view thereof (see Patent Document 1).
With reference to FIG. 8A, a land 102 made of a conductive material is formed at the central portion of the semiconductor device 100 and one end of each of a plurality of leads 101 is made close to the periphery of the land 102. The one end of each of the plurality of leads 101 is electrically connected to a semiconductor element 104 by a thin metal wire 105 and the other end thereof is exposed from a sealing resin 103. The sealing resin 103 has a function to seal and collectively support the semiconductor element 104, the land 102 and the leads 101.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 11 (1999)-340257